Sueños dorados
by Dani chan097
Summary: Ryan Moriyama un chico de ojos grises que jura no tener sangre japonesa conoce a Nami, Ren y Kuru, un trío de locos yaoistas que tratan de arrastrarlo a su mundo de fantasías pero el problema está en que lo llevaron más allá de donde debería saber, así Ryan termina conociendo a Kaeru el chico de sus sueños dorados. PROHIBIDO COPIAS O ADAPTACIONES
1. Soy Ryan Moriyama

Sueños Dorados

Capítulo 1:. Soy Ryan Moriyama

Hola, todo se empieza por un saludo ¿No? Entonces ya debo introducir mi nombre...- sonríe pícaro.- soy Ryan Moriyama un "total" japonés lo digo así porque nunca me he creído eso, ¿Porque? Empecemos con el color de mis ojos ósea estos son grises! ¿Que japonés "puro" va a tener ese color? Esta bien tengo el cabello negro ahí si les digo que es normal pues nada que se le hará.. Gente incongruente .. - suspira.- sigo hablando de mi antes de que mate a alguien..- corta los ojos.- desde ahora les contare mi historia y no.. No me refiero el porque soy japonés , es sobre la vida y no cualquiera mi vida, mi historia, quien soy, si podría decir una edad exacta diría que empezare desde que tengo doce ..

Fue un año un año que cambió todo, al principio pensé que sería un año más pero no..

Sonó el timbre y como siempre una vez más he llegado tarde, corría lo más rápido que pude en ese enorme colegio infernal que nunca acaba debo aclarar que no soy un estupendo deportista pero tengo resistencia aunque otra cosa es que este enorme INMENSO colegio no me deje desplazarme, al fin entre al salón y todos ni me miraron ya sabían que es común en mi, bueno también hay que admitir que ninguno de ellos son mis amigos y los detestó pero nada eso no tiene importancia.

Me senté en la parte más atrás y como siempre en una de las esquinas empezaron los profesores hablar la misma porquería que todos los años! Las normas de vestimentas, conducta, sobre el colegio y Blah Blah Blah... ¡Nada de eso me interesa! ¡Entiendan! Estaba ya cayendo del sueño , mencionaron que nuevos estudiantes ingresaron pero los presentarían después a todo el colegio " ¿Entonces para que los mencionan? ¿Aguanten a la presentación de cada nuevo año no? Gente estúpida" observe que en mi salón sólo había una persona , "okay una chica esta bien .. No me molesta .. Incluso es linda hasta ahora" puse mi mano en mi mejilla apoyando del pupitre viendo como esta inútil gente hablaba sin parar y al profesor obligándolos a callar, yo nunca hablo por eso no soy tan estúpidos como ellos, solté un bufido y todo fue monótono.

Pasaron unos minutos y llamaron desde la bocina a todo nuestro salón para reunirnos afuera y empezar la ceremonia de bienvenida, -Ruido.. Ruido.. Ruido.. Ruido de gente cuanto te extrañe- dije con sarcasmo mientras avanzaba donde lamentablemente tenía que estar.

Por fin estando allí en ese caluroso lugar sobre poblado y con temprano sudor, ¡olía malísimo por favor usen algo! "Colocaron música genial más molesto" pensé dejando escapar una sonrisa maliciosa, seguían hablando de lo mismo que ya nos habían dicho en los salones pero con algunas que otras palabras diferentes pero esta ves sería el representante del consejo estudiantil quien lo decía, yo sólo quiero dormir y no escuchar esta gente, subieron a todos los nuevos estudiantes y vi que ahí estaba la chica nueva de mi salón, parecía nerviosa y no la culpo con todas las miradas encima de ella pero lo más vergonzoso de ser nuevo es que no sólo basta con subir ahí también tienes que hablar para decir tu nombre, cada cosa mal que digas o hagas quedara en la mente de todos y sería de gran humillación si fuese algo malo.

¡YA SE ACABÓ! Nos fuimos de el gran salón para ir a uno más pequeño y despreciable salón de clases, nada ¿Que haré ? No puedo escapar y no lo digo por miedo si no porque lo he intentado y no me resulto, mucha gente piensa que soy raro o tímido pero es que sólo no quiero hablarle a la gente, me desagradan.

Tenía hambre y sentía mareo ¿Cuando llega el receso? Todavía falta mucho? No se no tengo reloj así que me pudro.. En un momento se escucho sonidos de galleta abriéndose cosa que despertó más mi hambre, mire al rededor en busca de ese sonido y era la chica nueva comiendo en clases, que genial tal ves ella no sea como los demás, no se si fue mi cara de hambre pero ella que se sentaba a dos lugares delante mío se volteó y me ofreció "¿Acaso lee mentes?" Me pregunte pero yo no sería tan.. Mm subnormal para decirle que si, así que me negué.

-Yo se que quieres y no lo niegues.- susurro, o al menos fue un intento de susurro porque atrajo la atención de otros y al darse cuenta estos que se trata de comida le pidieron cosa que a ella no le quedo de otra que darles, pobrecita se le acabó su merienda, sin embargo yo volví a mi agonía con mi estómago rugiendo.

El receso dio su majestuosa aparición y salí lo más rápido que pude pero caí de boca al ser detenido por la chica nueva que me había metido el pie.

-¡Aauu ! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito !

-Ohh perdona...- parece que trataba de disculparse- Claro que lo hice! - que franca.. Y yo que pensé bien de ella.

-¡¿Por que?!- le pregunte frustrado y dolorido.

-Por no aceptar mi ofrecimiento de galleta acabe sin merienda- cruzo sus brazos y me miro seria.

-Pues perdona pero no creo que había necesidad de tumbarme para partirme la boca!.- le reclamé ya de pie, ahora que me fijo ella es más alta que yo.. Que pena.. No me importa.

-No enano, tu disculpa será de otra forma.- hablo tan rápido que ni la entendí, sólo me arrastro lejos hasta dar con unos muchachos más altos que yo y de aparente edad mayor que yo.

-¿Que?- chille con rabia - ahora harás que estos dos me golpeen o algo así- le solté con astucia y buscando alguna posibilidad de huida ya que es muy obvio que no podría con dos, lo intentaría si fuese muy precaria la situación pero no quiero perder mi tiempo cuando debería aprovecharlo y comer.

-Nop- hablo con un tono raro era travesura .. Creo .. Era preocupante algo me decía que no me gustaría.

Los dos muchachos me miraron y uno de ellos se acercó a mi en cambio el otro se coloco al lado de la chica.

-Ey pequeño, ¿Porque tan enano?- se burlo el aparentemente más grande de todos, tenía los cabellos castaños y largo amarrados con una coleta que le llegaba hasta el hombro cuya se coloca en este? poseía ojos azules y traviesos , era del tipo descuidado nunca lo había visto antes en la escuela.

-Ren no te pases, no es tan pequeño, creo- este hablo con decencia y calma además era muy similar a la nueva que aún no me se su nombré, el chico tenía los cabellos negros y ojos marrones con al parecer unos toques naranjas al igual que la nueva sólo que esta tenía castaño oscuro y sus ojos con toques amarillos, el chico tenía cabello ni largo ni corto era más bien un corte en "v" similar a mi estilo pero la nueva los tenía semi-corto ya que le llegaban a los hombros con una rara coleta que le recogía un poco de estos cabellos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Yo digo lo que quiera Kuru-chan- el supuesto "Ren" se burlaba del "Kuru-chan".

-No me digas así por favor- a pesar de que "Kuru-chan" se quejaba mostraba poca molestia y su voz por igual sonaba muy madura se nota que es un chico tranquilo.

-Chicos o más bien, Ren porque yo se que Kuru-chan no lo harás ¡haha! - ¿porque ríe?.- Hazme Fanservice porfaaaa- tenía una cara suplicante y sus dedos entrelazados rogándole a Ren.. Momento a ¿Que demonios se refiere con Fanservice ? Te juro que mi cara tiene que expresar las interrogantes de mi cabeza.

-Mmmm pero es muy pequeño.- replicó pero ¿Porque replica? ¿Que quiere decir con Fanservice? ¡Alguien que me diga por favor !

-¿Me gusta el shotacon? ¡Ohh vamos a ti no te molesta! Además mira ¡que lindo es!- la chica nueva me agarro de las mejillas y me acercó demasiado para mi gusto a Ren y este sólo se burlaba con una sonrisa de mi cara llena confusiones.

-Tsk.. Oye no se ¿Porque tiene que ser el? Siempre ha sido divertido con tu hermano- el castaño sonrió como un perverso y miro a Kuru-chan cosa que este le miro molesto.

-Pues hazlo con el, no importa si se niega ya que eso quiere decir que le gusta- no se sí hablaba con emoción o le discutía estos chicos me confunden con sus términos.

-¡A mi no me gusta!- reclamo "Kuru-chan"

La chica me soltó y miro seriamente a Ren al parecer a este no le quedo de otra que aceptar sus caprichos.. Pero ¿¡Que quiere decir con Fanservice?! Ya me siento algo incómodo y con una sensación no muy agradable pero trato de no reflejarlo.

Ren chasqueo la lengua y luego se acercó a mi, el tipo posee unos ojos azules muy llamativos y estos miraban a los míos fijamente, me dio algo de pena que un chico tan tan.. ¿Cerca? Es medio raro pero si me fijo bien ¿De donde es este tipo? O mejor dicho de donde salió toda esta gente con los ojos de colores raros eso me hace dudar sobre muchas cosas, porque parecen japoneses pero no tanto a la vez tienen los ojos un poco rasgados y son de piel nívea, definitivamente no entiendo.

-No.. No puedo lo siento- Ren volteó los ojos hacia la chica nueva como si rogase, y yo aquí parado como tonto tratando de pensar que planean esta gente.

-Pues ni modo, Nami-neechan lo que vallas hacer que sea rápido sabes que pronto tocara el timbre- Bueno debo ser agradecido, no se pero por algún momento sentí que eso resultaría algo si como que con un beso y pues... ¡YO NO BESO CHICOS!

-Mmmm ¡Pero!- Nami.. ¿Así era que se llamaba? Pues aja .. Ella se puso hacer pucheros y empezó a discutirle a Ren para que aunque sea le hiciera el tal "Fanservice" con su hermano, observe a Ren y este con una cara de cansancio o al menos fingió porque estoy seguro que fue fingido ese desgané, luego paso algo que doy mil gracias que no fue a mi... Ren empezó a manosear y toquetear por allí y por allá junto con besos que perfectamente podía decir que hubo lengua, pobre "Kuru-chan", sentí una mirada pesada cerca mío me percate que era de Nami y esta sonreía de una forma un poquito.. ¡No muy! Perversa.

-¿Quieres que te toque a ti?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-Que son ustedes un grupo de homos sin pudor- mi voz permanecía calmada y mis ojos trate de ponerlos lo más cínicamente que pude aunque volví a mirar de reojo a los otros dos cuyos parecían divertirse o más bien Ren se divertía porque Kuru-chan parecía que se estaba ahogando, cuando voltee donde Nami esta me apreso en sus brazos, debo aclarar que la chiquilla es fuerte no espera. Es más alta que yo.. ¡Rayos!

-No nada que ver, o bueno no se pero te aseguró que yo no- soltó una casual sonrisa- aunque me gustaría que ellos dos si- esta vez hablaba con emoción, seguía encima mío pero ¿Porque? En que lío me metí yo por negar comida.

-¿Porque?- le conteste lo más serio y frío que pude.

-Porque soy Fujoshi- dijo "tiernamente" que para mi se vio medio psicópata pero ¡ok! Su intento es aceptable, dicho esto oí como si alguien acabara de salir del fondo del mar donde se ahogaba tratando de respirar lo mejor posible y tosiendo, si ese era kuru-chan.

-¿Ya terminaron?- dijo Nami en voz alta para llamar su atención, y estos voltearon afirmándole con la cabeza, Ren sonreía pero Kuru-chan se veía muy abochornado y tapaba su cara con el brazo derecho no parecía el mismo chico tranquilo que vi antes- excelente, ahora yo te haré una pregunta- su cara parecía de zorra astuta y no piensen rarito me refiero de animal, bueno esta me soltó como vio que nunca trate de huir cosa que analizando bien mis oponentes sería estúpido ya que aunque Nami y yo estuviésemos lejos de la puerta y suponiendo que es lenta lo cual algo me dice que es así, ya Ren y Kuru-chan me hubieran atrapado por su físico y por estar más cerca de la puerta, si bueno yo soy del tipo que analiza todo sus cometidos no me gusta perder pero si es necesario rendirme, sacándome de mis pensamientos Nami luego posó una mano sobre mi hombro su sonrisa parecía de determinación no entiendo esta tipa cambia mucho su cara - Unetenos y se parte de nuestro grupo ¿si? - ¿Que se supone que debo decir a eso? Estoy mil por ciento seguro que mi cara debió reflejar mi incredulidad y confusión sobre el asunto.

-Ahh.. ¿Que?

-Si ¿Porque no? Me caes bien- volvió a sonreír insistiendo.

-¿Que?- volví a repetir, no entiendo para nada que es lo que le pasa en la cabeza a Nami.

Voltee a mirar a los otros y sus caras (excepto kuru-chan) estaban serias e indiferentes al parecer la líder es Nami aquí.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a insistir arqueando una ceja.

Chasque la lengua y la mire de brazos cruzados - lo que sea- acepte su oferta y di un largo suspiro , quizás no sea malo estar con esta gente porque al final no me paso nada o espero que no pase porque si pasa algo yo se defenderme perfectamente.

Nami sonrió, grito que acepte ser parte de ellos, los otros dos se acercaron y se presentaron al fin diciendo sus nombres, aclarándome que Nami y Kuru son hermanos y por más raro que parezca Nami es la mayor , yo juraba que era Kuru ya que el tiene ese semblante de hermano mayor responsable sin embargo Nami es más despistada, me contaron que Ren es amigo de ellos desde que son unos niñitos y cosas así, yo sin embargo no dije mi nombre y veía como ellos sobre todo Nami reflejaba su emoción moviéndome de un lado a otro con sus manos parecía una maraca...

-Tranquila Nami-chan- hablo Ren con su voz profunda y divertida- no marees al niño.

-Y ¿Como te llamas ojos grises?, veo que tienes los ojos de color como nosotros eso nos da algo en común que caractericé nuestro grupo ¿no?- esta vez hablo Kuru-chan, se veía más calmo después de lo que sucedió no hace mucho.

-Soy Ryan, Ryan Moriyama- les conteste mirándolos como raros pero es inevitable ya que son raros, todos sonreían a su modo y personalidad- pero una cosa más- todos me miraron y se fueron apagando sus sonrisas, no se pero presiento que me arrepentiré diciendo esto- quiero que me expliquen esas cosas raras de Fujoshi, Fanservice -les dije serio- y además me permitiré decirte a ti- mire a Kuru con una sonrisa burlona.- Kuru-chan.

-¿Que?.- era gracioso debo admitir Kuru-chan cambió su cara a total sorpresa y totalmente negado al hecho de que le diga así, todos empezaron a reír.

- Es ''Kun'' el sufijo no soy chica para que me digas así - me grito apretando sus puños alterado y por alguna razón desconocida se levantaba de puntillas para tal ves expresarse mejor, ¿ven lo que les digo? Raro.

-Que dices pero si eres uke, no es lo mismo a una chica pero se acerca- se burlo esta vez Ren entre risas.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! - Nami trataba de hablar pero no podía incluso lloraba de la risa, pero el pobre Kuru seguía frustrado peleando por su masculinidad.

Y bueno yo aquí muy bien gracias sin saber nada por lo cual deje de sonreír ya que hay un nuevo término que desconozco- ¿Que es eso?- todos voltearon.

-Que dices Ren, Kuru-chan, ¿El es uke o seme? Yo opino uke.- Nami puso una cara analítica y llevo a cabo la pose de un científico en observación con una mano en su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su otro codo.

-Uke- dijeron unánime, ¿Porque los términos raros? ¡Y alguien por y favor que explique! ¿Y que hay con esas caras de ellos?

-Aún sigo sin entender- dije entre un largo bufido - me jalaron para pasear "donde el viento sople" como dice Nami pero no paso mucho hasta que toco el timbre y cada uno volvió a sus aulas.

En conclusión además de dejarme sin merendar me explicaron durante ese poco rato desde el principio empezando por lo que es el Yaoi, eso es amor entre chicos cosa que me dejo en shock ya que es raro que a TODOS ellos les gusté, según me explicaron fueron contagiados por Nami-chan, luego me explicaron lo que es Uke o Seme y empezaron a clasificar gente a lo loco que pasaban por ahí, si, es como entendí entonces soy un Uke .. ¿Entonces soy la chica en una relación homo? Que bueno que no lo soy.. Después me explicaron lo de Fanservice y pues.. Nada da lo mismo ya tengo suficiente sorpresa que a esos chicos les gusta ver chicos sobándose y siendo amorosos entre si pero sobre todo es sorprendente como se emocionan.

Así fue mi primer día de clases, como dije al principio sólo fue el comienzo de algo nuevo, yo jure que sería sólo un año más y bueno lo fue pero fue más Yaoistico que otra cosa, y apenas comienza la historia.

Continuará...


	2. Mis amigos yaoistas

Sueños dorados

Capítulo 2:. Mis amigos yaoistas

Apenas llevamos dos meses conociéndonos y parecemos como si hubiésemos sido amigos toda la vida, Nami , Ren y Kuru, ellos son las personas más raras y locas que jamás he conocidos en especial Nami. En todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos podría decir con más seguridad que Ren esta locamente enamorado de Kuru-chan, pero aún no llego entender si el también siente lo mismo, es raro y más el hecho de pensar que ambos son fudanshis.. Lo único que lamento fue de algo que me entere que podría convertirse en un gran problema para los hermanos Utau.

–Creo que me gusta Ren..– suspiro Nami confesando repentinamente, sin anestesia algo que ni en mis más remotos sueños pensaría que fuese verdad. ¡Estaba en shock! Si apenas había tocado el timbre para la hora de descanso, fuimos a sentarnos para comer, vino Kuru-chan luego Ren después se fueron a buscar más comida aunque ese fue Kuru-chan ya que Ren lo siguió para estar más tiempo con el entonces ¡ella salta con esto en este momento!

–A-ah.. ¡¿Haaa?! – ¿Que le digo? No se que hacer al respecto si era muy obvio que Ren es gay y ama a su hermano menor, sus ojos estaban escondidos por su cabellera castaña chocolate, apenas podía ver su sonroje emanando su vergüenza entremezclado de tristeza al ambiente. ¡¿Que le digo?! No se .. Emm bueno ¡déjalo y ama a otro! ¿Eso es lo mejor no? Porque por lo visto Ren se derrite por ese pelinegro – ¿Estas segura que es amor?– fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle con mi cara seria, es que ¡¿Acaso ella no se da cuenta de lo homosexual que es Ren?! ¡Que es lo que le ve!

–Si.. De echo el..– inmediatamente calló dejándome inquieto y curioso pero cuando vi su mirada de sorpresa mirando a alguien detrás mío provoco que me volteara, era Kuru-chan y Ren que se acercaban, Ren estaba abrazando de la cintura a Kuru-chan sin ninguna intención de soltarse y como es esperar de Kuru-chan el solo lo ignoraba ya que Ren es un caso perdido, volví a mirar a Nami y esta se le notaba la vergüenza a gritos.

–Entiendo..– dije serio poniendo mis manos sobre mis muslos– vamos a charlar por otro lado– le tome de la mano y nos fuimos olvidando el hambre que teníamos.

–Oe ¿A donde van?– nos dijo Ren sin soltar a Kuru-chan que por igual nos miraba curioso.

–Tenemos que ir a buscar algo.. – Emm ¿Que les digo? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!– un manga yaoi nuevo que consiguió Nami para que charlen de el– dicho esto ellos sonrieron y continuaron su camino de paso Kuru-chan llego a su límite, empezó a empujar sonrojado a Ren mientras le gritaba que se le quitase de encima, si no supiera que Nami le gusta Ren diría que Ren y Kuru-chan hacen linda pareja.

Nos fuimos a uno de los pasillos menos transitados u habitados por los estudiantes del instituto y empezamos a charlar.

–Entonces el me gusta desde hace mucho ya, no es algo nuevo pero me urgía la necesidad de decírselo a alguien de confianza ya que sería incómodo decírselo a Kuru pero mucho menos decirle a Ren –su cara tomo un dulce color rosa– Y-y-y sólo estas tu para contarte esto así que pensé.. Que.. Te lo podría decir, entonces no me aguanté –por más veces que Nami lo dijera yo no lo podría creer, entonces surgió una gran incógnita que debía ser resuelta – necesitaba decírselo a alguien –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–Entonces si el te gusta ¿Porque le decías a ambos que te hicieran escenas yaoi?

–Ahh.. Eso..– su cara se puso roja, se paró de donde estábamos sentados y me miro sería con algo de molestia – ¡Soy fujoshi! ¿Se te olvida? – y desde que la conozco trato de comprender su mente pero se me es imposible, mis emociones se desaparecieron para solo concentrar una, molestia.

–Hmph, de verdad no te entiendo– cruzo mis brazos poniendo una pose analítica tratando de entender y asimilar la situación.

–Hehe es que es algo que ni yo se – dijo luego para sentarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza – de verdad me gusta pero también me gusta verlo hacer cositas con Kuru – la mire con cara de incomprensión – ¿Que? Ya te dije soy fujoshi – se defendió.

–Entiendo eso, pero también tiene sus límites – dije seriamente.

– ¡Ahhh Ryan! ¡Deja de sermonearme! – exploto molesta haciendo berrinche.

–Nami, ¿Que harás? – ella me miro más calmada y luego hizo silencio como si pensara lo que le dije.

–Nada – concluyo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a mi persona una vez más, diría que es algo admirable.. Creo – digo.. Es que ya se que Ren es gay y ama a Kuru-chan – sus labios volvieron a dibujar esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

– ¿Tu lo sabes? – levanté una ceja sorprendido por ese dato, aunque si ella lo dice lo confirma aún más y no me hace pensar que estoy ya afectado por mis amigos amantes del yaoi.

– El me lo dijo – ¡¿Como?! Ahora me siento perplejo – además de decirlo o no decirlo se le nota un montón, en cierta forma me hace feliz que Kuru-chan tenga a alguien tan bueno y sexy como Ren – parecía tomarlo con tranquilidad, ciertamente como había dicho esto era sólo un tema para charlarlo y que se sintiera más libre porque por lo visto no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo al respecto como es lo normal en ciertas chicas cuando se les presenta estos casos.

– Admiro tu fortaleza – ella me miro

– ¡¿Que dices!? Es todo por el Yaoi! – dijo apuntando con su dedo indice hacia mi nariz como si quisiera echarme en cara su pasión por el yaoi.

–Bien, si es lo que tu deseas – mis labios hicieron una media sonrisa mientras me recostaba de las paredes de este pasillo tranquilo y relajado de no tener alguna presión mental del caso, aveces me pregunto que se sentirá enamorarse.

– Por cierto Ryan, quien te gusta? – su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Habra leído mi mente? O simplemente son esos momento en la amistad donde te das cuenta que tienen tantas cosas en común que hasta piensan lo mismo. Yo negué con la cabeza y ella pareció sonreír de forma muy misteriosa.

El día siguiente y el que le siguió a ese parecieron normales cuando me refiero a normales es que ninguno de nosotros toco ese tema dejando que todo fuera como antes si es que se le puede decir algo normal, los constantes acosos de Ren hacia Kuru-chan y la manipuladora líder y única chica entre nosotros metiéndonos en problemas especialmente a mi..

Estábamos en clase de biología materia en la cual destaco aunque no es como que fuese malo en alguna materia. El profesor nos asigno unos ejercicios del libro para realizar también añadiendo que se puede trabajar en pareja, inmediatamente Nami y yo nos vimos simultáneamente con la mismas intenciones en mente. Ella se acercó con su asiento colocándose al lado mío.

– Muy bien Ryan tu trabaja en tu materia favorita mientras yo dibujo – dijo tan seria que hasta me lo creí.

La mire desaprobador, tome mis libros y trate de obligarla a trabajar pero como siempre ella termina haciendo lo que ella quiere, molesto empece a trabajar solo mientras la ignoraba. Pasaron par de minutos y se me hizo extraño que estuviese tan callada porque normalmente ella tararea al dibujar y cuando tararea lo hace muy notorio llamando la atención, a no ser que este dibujando..

– ¡¿Yaoi?! ¡Es enserio! – y no era cualquier dibujo, este era una escena bien hard entre uno de sus personajes favoritos – ¿Shizaya? – ella solo asintió levemente con sus ojos de soñadora fangirl, y yo suspire conformista, total no es como que le pueda detener.

Yo seguía trabajando en los cuestionarios que de hecho casi término entonces escucho alguien hablar muy cerca nuestro, como estaba muy concentrado en terminar no sabría decir con exactitud quien sería sólo llegue oír "Muy bien Utau-chan en que estamos, oh que personaje estamos haciendo?" luego seguido de un "¿mm?" Bien chillón creo que era de Nami. De repente reaccione percatando que se trataba del ¡PROFESOR! El se había acercado hacia Nami tal ves porque no la vio trabajando, bueno el profesor es joven y lo mejor es que es Otaku ¡pero ese no es el problema! el problema es que el esta observando el dibujo HARD de Nami. Mi corazón pareció detenerse, trate de no aparentar el infarto que estaba padeciendo y con toda la calma del mundo interrumpí al profeso

– Eeh Etto ella dibuja – el profesor dejo de tratar de descifrar los personajes que dibujaba Nami y posó su mirada en mi, ahora que demonios le digo? – algo.. – tenía que abrir mi bocota, solte unas risas sarcásticas, ¡Lo que hago por una amiga! Y para colmo ella no hace nada , aunque no la culpo estando petrificada por el susto de que tu profesor de biología vea tu dibujo ¡YAOI HARD! ¿En que me he metido? – e-ella – trague en seco pero aún mantenía mi semblante serio aunque me fallaba en momentos.

– Sensei le busca el profesor del aula 3 - A – para nuestra suerte un estudiante había interrumpido la "charla" cuanto lo agradezco, así se fue el profesor con una sonrisa ignorado todo lo anterior.

–T-tu c-crees que se halla dado cuenta?! – dijo casi llorando con la mirada asustada pero sobre todo alterada, no se separó en ningún momento de su dibujo, el miedo de tener problemas con el instituto por sus gustos sería muy perjudicial para su excelente reputación en el mismo.

– Noo..– trate de calmarla – el uke parece chica – trate pero creo que falle porque empezó a hiperventilar – ¡o-oye eso te pasa por no trabajar!

– No..– susurro fúnebre – esto es culpa del idiota de Ren que me pidió este dibujo – grito, cierto ella y Ren tiene el mismo gusto en parejas yaoi. De repente Nami empezó a reír histérica, eso es parte del proceso cuando eres descubierto por un crimen.

– Ya paso ¿si?– dije ignorando su ataque de locura continuado el trabajo.

– Voy a trabajar esta vez – dicho esto más tranquila pero aún con la voz temblorosa se dispuso a guardar el dibujo tomando de paso su libro, con suerte nadie se percató de lo sucedido pero aún así dejo una gran duda en mi mente.. ¿El profesor se habrá dado cuenta que el dibujo era hard yaoi? Digo.. Porque nunca hizo alboroto de hecho sonreía cálidamente como siempre, tengo tres razones en mente.. Una le dio igual, dos es muy distraído y no se percató finalmente tres le pudo haber gustado ver ese lemon tan explícito.

– Pppfffff! HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿EN SERIO?! – grito Ren para luego reír como loco sin causa. Le habíamos contado a Kuru-chan y a Ren en la hora de receso lo que había pasado, ambos solo se burlaron de Nami y esta se quejó de sus burlas diciéndome otras cosas humillantes de ellos para equilibrar la situación o mejor dicho ponerse mas a su favor – pero fuera del incidente Nami, ¿Lo terminaste? – dijo Ren secándose las lágrimas que le causo la risa.

– Si – murmuro molesta, tomo su bolso que había traído raramente donde siempre habituamos comer juntos en la azotea y saco el dibujo de forma cautelosa como si se tratara de drogas – mercancía entregada a las manos del cliente – susurro mientras que Ren se reía y Kuru-chan y yo estábamos inmutables a esta tontería.

– Sigo sin entender como es que me llevo tan bien con ustedes –murmure desganado

– Raros – dijo Kuru-chan mientras comía su emparedado.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hablando de raro! Tuve un sueño raro de Kuru-chan vestido de princesa tirándose a mis brazos mientras gritaba "Te amo Ren-chan" – Ren dijo lo último con tono burlón de princesita mientras abrazaba de la cintura al nombrado dándole besos tiernos en el cuello

– Y yo soñé que eso ¡JAMÁS PASARA! – dijo Kuru-chan molesto golpeando al pobre enamorado Ren, mire a Nami y esta sólo reía por el comentario de Ren y sobre todo se le notaba la emoción respecto al Fanservice yaoi que tanto ama , realmente creo que no es cierto que a ella le gusté Ren.

– Ahh.. Hablando de sueños yo también tuve uno raro – dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos para luego acercarse hacia mi interesados, definitivamente son raros! – ¿Que? – dije seco.

– Es raro que Ryan-chan diga algo sobre sí mismo – dijo Ren con ojos de perrito.

– Deja de acosarlo – dijo Kuru-chan molesto.

– Awww que hermoso es oír a mi Kuru-chan celoso – Ren se le lanzó encima a Kuru-chan llenándolo de besos, mejilla, cuello, frente, nariz.. Etc. Hasta que por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos Ren le dio un sutil beso en los labios de Kuru-chan haciéndolo derrotar quedándose tranquilo dejando de luchar, el beso fue tan tierno que hasta a mi me hizo estremecer, mire a Nami y esta estaba petrificada con una cara de complacida.

– Ehehe Emm – aclaraba su garganta – bueno en lo que los tórtolos paran de besarse – empezó Nami inquieta dándole cortas miradas con emoción, se le notaba que trataba de calmarse para dejar de mirarlos – si miro no podrán concentrarse – ella aclaró su garganta nuevamente para contener el control – ahora dime cual fue ese sueño – ensancho una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

– No se como decirlo digamos que estaba en la cancha del colegio debajo de la sombra de un árbol – no estaba seguro si debo decir esto ya que puede que suene algo raro – y pues cuando visualice a lo lejos vi al otro lado de la cancha a un chico caminando hacia mi, fue raro porque se acercó a tal punto de quedar cara a cara pero lo único que no se es como era su cara y no digo porque no alcance a ver es que simplemente su cara era borrosa – concluí sin llegar a la parte donde el sujeto extraño me besa y luego yo le rodeó el cuello con mis brazos ya que el era más alto que yo para tener ese beso más firme.. Creo que me he juntado demasiado con estos yaoistas. Suspire de fastidio sin escuchar respuestas, mire a Nami que por extraña razón no decía nada y no parecía emocionarse a lo que le dije pensé que eso le subiría el ánimo pero ahora ella parece estar analizando lo que le conté.

–Oye Ryan.. Describirme ese chico– dijo con una mirada sería que me llego a preocupar.

–No se, te dije que no podía ver su cara a penas se que tiene el cabello negro como el mío y que era demasiado pálido a tal punto que asustaba– a pesar de que el yo de mi sueños lo recibió tan bien como si lo conociese de toda la vida, eso me atemorizo aunque hay que admitir que ese beso se sintió muy real y.. b-bien..

–¡¿Como dijiste que era!?– Ren había parado de besar a Kuru-chan cosa que el pobre tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y trataba de disimular que no le gusto el beso limpiándose la boca con sus manos, que estúpido hacer eso si se le nota que le gusto ahora se que Kuru-chan no le es indiferente como aparenta respecto a Ren.

–Ya te dije, cabello negro con mechas rubias a lo lado de su mejilla, estilo punk, pálido– conteste sin mucho interés mientras seguía comiendo. Luego que le había mencionado la descripción ahora me encuentro arrastrado nuevamente donde los otros amigos míos, según Nami ellos tenían que saber.

–¡Oe Oe oe ! Nami.. Tu crees que..– el miro con incertidumbre a la mencionada y esta le correspondió la mirada.

–Si– confirmo, esperen chicos ¿De que están hablando? Parece que se comunicaban con las miradas.

Kuru-chan se unió a la conversación aclarando su garganta – dime Ryan.. ¿Este chico portaba un abrigo negro?– me quede anonadado por la pregunta, ciertamente tenía una así.

–Si era como un abrigo de esos que no llevan cremallera – les confirme haciendo que se les formará una cara de – ¿Que les pasa? Ni que fuese un demonio que halla invocado – dije con ironía.

–Y caminaba con la cabeza baja, así estilo emo – Ren empezó a imitar exactamente como había caminado aquel joven con el que soñé, me sentí extraño pero asentí.

–De hecho yo creo que.. ¡Ay no ! No creo que sea.. ¿O si..? – Nami parecía debatir algo pero eso me hacia inquietar y sentirme ansioso.

– ¿Que? Dilo de una vez si lo vas a decir Nami – le deje en claro por fin que sentía interés en el tema pero ellos se miraron entre si para tomar una decisión, ¿Acaso hay algo que todos ellos saben que yo no? Pues así parecía hasta que Nami por fin decidió hablar.

–La verdad es que...

Continuara...


	3. Sensaciones

Sueños Dorados

Capítulo 3:. Sensaciones 

–Mejor olvídalo..– dijo Nami entre risas, pero como voy a olvidar el hecho de que adivinen quien es la personaje con quien soñé. Imitándolo y diciendo con certeza como era, eso no se podía quedar así pero preferí callar ya que las expresiones que tenían en sus rostros indicaban que era algo que no todos podían saber.

–Bien..– dije, luego toco el timbre avisándonos que se acabó el receso, cada quien fue a su curso aun con el ambiente pesado y sepulcral.

Luego pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, estábamos entrando a la dulce primavera, nadie volvió a hablar de aquel sueño, pareció que nunca existió pero en realidad por más que quise olvidarlo algo en mi no lo permitía provocando que este tipo de sueños se repitieran, cada vez eran más seguidos tanto así que se sentían reales y en todos ellos se encontraba esa misma persona de cabellos negros con dos mechas rubias a cada lado de sus mejillas, con piel pálida que provocaba temor pero a la vez despierta mi curiosidad de saber más de el, en cada sueño estábamos en diferentes y muy variadas situaciones, cada una con sus toques románticos, no sabía su nombre pero si sabía que el es del tipo encantador y dulce, al final me di cuenta que me estaba gustando esa persona de mis sueños si ya de por sí es raro enamorarse de una persona que no conoces en tus propios sueños más raro aún es que ambos somos chicos, el yaoi me esta afectando pero me encantaría poder conocer ese chico en persona acaso ¿Será real? Y si lo es.. ¿Como sería el?

–Oye.. ¡Oye! ¡RYAN!– grito Nami sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le llamo la atención a Kuru-chan y Ren de su escena romántica, ah es cierto ellos empezaron a salir y están muy felices, pero mas que eso acaramelados todo el tiempo, a tal punto que molesta.

–¿Que pasa?– le pregunte molesto porque interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ren y Kuru-chan estaban acomodados en la cama de Kuru-chan mirándome por el sorpresivo grito de Nami como si estuviesen culpando del grito, si, estamos en nuestra reunión de yaoistas en casa de Nami pero en el cuarto de Kuru-chan ya que es indebido que sea en el de una chica.

–Estaba preguntándote que debemos hacer ahora en el fanfic– balbuceo molesta, cierto no se porque pero de un día a otro ella le dio por escribir su propia historia ya que le parecía mucho trabajo hacer un manga, ¿adivinen la temática? ¡Yaoi por supuesto!

–Nami-chan..– dije vagamente– sabes que no estoy muy envuelto a eso del yaoi– me excuse con razones ya que acepto el yaoi pero no me apasiono como ellos.

–Ya lo se pero para eso tienes que estar al tanto para lograr que te gusté– dijo molesta

–Yo propongo una escena Lemon entre los personajes para calmar la tensión, si quieres puedo despejar tu mente haciendo cositas pervertidas a tu hermanito– dijo Ren con una cara perversa mirando a Kuru-chan que estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza si no de furia–Auch– se quejó luego de haber recibido un golpe de su amado.

–Te lo mereces– luego se acercó a Ren para besarle la mejilla donde le había golpeado hace unos segundos.

–Ahh..– bufaba en queja Nami – dejen su melosidad un rato y atiendan, Ryan préstame un lapicero – yo apenas oía lo que decía Nami, sólo dije "si" desganado pasándole el lapicero mientras pensaba en cuantas tareas tengo que resolver cuando llegue a casa.

–¡Este lapicero no sirve ! – se quejó mi amiga castaña golpeando el objeto contra su mano para ver si fluía la tinta– ¡nada! Aaa.. ¿Donde esta el mío?– yo sinceramente no se que hago aquí..

Decidí ponerme a continuar mi tarea antes de que Nami me lo impida para seguir ayudándola en su ''fanfic'', se supone quela excusa de venir aquí era "para hacer tarea" le dije a mi madre pero término en esto. Busque mi otro lapicero y veo el de Nami entre mis cosas – toma – dije tranquilamente ajeno a su molestia pasándole el suyo.

-¡¿Que haces con el mío?! ¡Si eres un desgraciado! Tu me oyes quejándome sobre mi lapicero desaparecido y después de todo ¡tu lo tenías! – Nami parecía más molesta de lo normal ¿Estará en sus días?

–Perdón no te oí – me excuse riéndome un poco, Nami bufó molesta y siguió escribiendo mientras que yo continúe con mis deberes. Ren y Kuru-chan se revolcaban en la cama para darse calor.

El día siguiente era también día escolar, como es de costumbre yo me retrasó un poco pero eso de debe a la distancia de el colegio y mi casa aunque de todos modos no pueden tener razón para quejarse del buen estudiante que soy. El día estaba nublado lo cual me dio mala espina, más que de costumbre sentía una fuerte sensación ajena y extraña a mi, era tan fuerte que me provoco dolor de cabeza toda la primera hora de clase. Ya había cambiado de hora, estábamos a segunda hora todavía sintiendo esa fuerte sensación de algo negativo no se como explicar era como una fuerza externa que me llamaba la atención, trate de buscar con la mirada pero no había nada.

Todo el día fue más calmado que de costumbre y no sólo para mi si no para mis amigos, ellos estaban menos ruidosos lo cual hacia este día más raro incluso Ren y Kuru-chan no estaban acaramelados como de costumbre, más con esta brisa fría que siempre les motiva a ser más cariñosos pero esta vez no era así, ¡ya se! llegue a la conclusión de que ellos terminaron, me acerque a Nami y le susurre si ellos terminaron en forma de pregunta.

–¿Estas demente?– dijo alzando la ceja, ¡increíble pero cierto! lo normal sería que ella gritará diciendo esto pero esta vez lo dijo sólo mirándome mal como si fuese un ridículo – no digas eso Ryan-chan ellos son el capullo del amor – dijo con una leve sonrisa, algo esta pasando y nadie me quiere decir pero esta bien supongo que tendrán sus razones ¿no?

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, la lluvia, las sensaciones, dolor de cabeza, incomodidad, silencio, confusión.. Y ahora agregando la sensación de que alguien me observa, ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que ocurre?!

Era hora de deporte y Nami la muy torpe se callo, de alguna forma me hizo sentir aliviado ya que es algo normal de su parte haciéndome sentir que tal ves no todo esta fuera de lo normal.

–¿Estas bien?– le hale de la mano haciendo que se pudiera de pie, tenía raspados en sus rodillas y manos dejando a la vista un poco de sangre.

–¡Huaaa! ¡Voy al baño gracias! – se alejó de mi corriendo, me quede esperándola en el mismo lugar pero el profesor había llamado diciendo que debe continuar la clase..

Los ejercicios eran agotadores a tal punto que termine siendo yo el que se cayo pero fue de cansancio al acabar la clase, no se sí ya me volví loco o que pero juro que veía sombras por todas partes, quizás si este loco y cansado, Nami había vuelto pero me percate que las heridas en su piel habían desaparecido ¿Que es esto? ¿Alguna especie de cura-rápido?

–Tus heridas desaparecieron– dije tirado en el suelo.

–Ah.. Eso.. Emm no es que en la enfermería me dieron un ungüento súper efectivo– yo no creo que la tecnología halla llegado a este punto pero al menos me alegra que este bien.

Todos sudados y cansados fuimos a clases pero yo ni muerto iría así por lo tanto fui al baño a echarme algo de agua y jabón para sentirme más fresco, el dolor de cabeza llego repentinamente haciéndome caer al suelo, trate de pararme pero no podía ese ''algo'' estaba cerca y su presencia negativa era tan poderosa que me hacia caer, apoye toda mi fuerza que quedaba al lavamanos para pararme, me sostuve quedando frente al espejo, visualizo una sombra que desapareció rápidamente, el susto que sentí fue tan grande que no me dio tiempo de gritar no se pero enserio siento que algo malo va a pasar.

–¿Que tienes?– Nami parecía preocupada cuando aparecí de nuevo en clases

–Tenemos que hablar– le dije pero antes de decirle lo ocurrido en el baño el profesor llego a dar sus clase

–¡Nami no estoy relajando! – le hablé en alto con firmeza pero frustrado sin saber porque ella reía.

–Haha.. Haa.. E-espera Uyy– parecía que trataba calmarse, al fin.. –¿Entonces viste sombras?– dijo burlona e irritante, ¿Porque no me toma en serio?

–Nami creas o no creas me da igual yo solo te lo informe– me levanté molesto de nuestros asientos del salón de clases, tome mis cosas necesarias para irme de una vez por todas a mi casa, ¿Que le pasa a ella? Yo tuve que aguantarme hasta el fin de clases para poder decirle con tranquilidad ya que se perfectamente que no habría interrupción de parte de Ren y Kuru-chan debido a que estos se van solos por ahí que de hecho comprendo porque lo hacen realmente, no me importa, si tan sólo ese chico de mis sueños estuviese aquí creo que me calmaría.

–¡Ryan-chan!– escuche el grito de Nami a lo lejos, yo voltee mi mirada a ella sin interés – perdona enserio es que no creí que tu –pareció pensar lo que decía, todos hacen eso, no se porque siento que me ocultan algo pero no haré berrinche por saberlo ya me da igual – que tu.. Tengas la habilidad de ver fantasmas - ¿Que? ¡Me esta tomando por tonto! Me voltee totalmente, fije mis ojos lo más fríos y cortantes que pude acercándome a ella para intimidarla a pesar de que es más alta que yo, de alguna manera funciono, se hecho dos pasos hacia atrás.

–Deja de tomarme como tonto Nami, yo se lo que vi y te aseguro que no es un fantasma ahora déjame, porque tengo hambre y me quiero ir a comer a casa– ella trago en seco luego abrió un poco sus labios para decir algo – solo – dije lenta pero exigentemente dejándola sin palabras, camine mas rápido dejándola sola pero también creando remordimiento en mi, yo nunca le he hablado así , por lo visto su rostro pedía a gritos que no la dejara sola pero aún así me fui. Estúpidos presentimientos y sensaciones que crean confusión en mi.

De camino a casa mi mente no dejaba de pensar y descifrar quien era esa sombra, puede que Nami tenga razón tal ves sólo era una ilusión mía de tanto pensar en esa persona de mis sueños o simplemente era alguien más que caminaba por ahí, ciertamente debo disculparme con ella pero eso ya no será hoy mejor mañana porque ya estaba cerca de mi casa me siento cansado de esto así que mañana es un nuevo día..

Al llegar la noche después de terminar mis deberes caí en mis profundos sueños para encontrarme con el que me recibió con una gran sonrisa que calentó mi corazón. 

Continuara..


	4. El es Kaeru Kowairo

Sueños dorados

Capítulo 4:. El es Kaeru Kowairo

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquellas sensaciones? Creo que una semana, realmente mi mente siempre trataba de olvidar aquellos hechos pero era imposible de alguna forma siempre caía en aquellos pensamientos. Me considero una persona curiosa aunque a decir verdad ¿Quien no lo es? Estos días se han vuelto cada vez más tranquilos más que de costumbre realmente me hace sentir inquieto ¿Curioso no?. Pero lo que más preocupaba a mis padres es el hecho que mis notas descendían y para excusar el hecho en que sólo pensaba en aquel chico desconocido de mis sueños les decía que era culpa de la profesora cosa que también era cierta, esa mujer al saber que soy hermano menor de Lolzki me ha mirado con odio, me arrepiento totalmente del día en que le dije que somos hermanos a pesar de que fuese ella que me obligo a decirle. Hoy es martes y no siento nada absolutamente nada me pregunto ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?

–Ryan, ¿Hoy saldremos no?– Nami que se sentaba dos asientos más adelantes que yo se volteó a acordarme los planes que acordamos todos. Yo simplemente le mire con mi habitual serenidad – espero que si – dijo tratando de responderme sería, pero como siempre le es imposible mantener su mirada sería cuando se enfrenta a la mía, aveces me dan gracia sus tontos intentos de contener su risa, entonces asentí dejándola tranquila.

A cambio de hora nos tocaba clases de arte y el profesor decidió llevarnos a fuera para tener más inspiración según el, de camino en los pasillos yo andaba con Nami pero a la vez no, mi mente sólo estaba llena de el.

Unas voces chillonas y murmullo llegaron a mis oídos entonces me di cuenta que la razón era porque se acercaba mi hermano mayor Lolzki el chico más popular, inteligente y deportista del colegio estaba merodeando cerca de nosotros, yo sólo herede la inteligencia en el resto me considero incapaz es tanto así que el es rubio de ojos verdes y yo de cabellos negros y ojos grises aún me pregunto de donde rayos salió estos rasgos occidentales en nosotros.

–Hola hermanito– se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo del cual ni me inmute, ¿Que quiere? – ¿Tienes dinero? – sabía yo que era por necesidad pero a consecuencia de este abrazo las chicas sólo gruñían de celos, sentí una mirada rara y cuando vi a quien le pertenecía era Nami con ojos soñadores a lo mejor estaba pensando algo incestuoso entre mi hermano y yo, suspire.

–Si, tómalo– lo saque de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue – ahora por favor veté – dicho esto el me beso la mejilla y se fue, yo sólo trague hondo y seguí mi camino pero una de las chicas junto con sus amigas me detuvieron.

–Oye, oye, enano, ¿Conoces a Lolzki-sempai? – su tono me molestaba sentía como que no soy suficiente como para conocer a alguien popular o por el estilo, yo simplemente le corté los ojos.

–Si– dije seco y continuo mi camino aunque me volvieron a detener, ¡rayos!

–¿Y cual es su relación? Hermanos? Primos? Amigos? – ella insistía pero al parecer no entendía que no quiero ver su fea cara con exceso de maquillaje, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? ¿O al menos no se ha visto en un espejo? detesto esa clase de chica presumida y con cero sobriedad respecto a los cosméticos, es del asco.

–Hermanos– apenas dije para que me dejaran en paz pero cuando mencione esa palabra ellas chillaron yo sólo huí seguido de Nami. 

Los chicos y yo como de costumbre estábamos reunidos en nuestro lugar de siempre, la azotea de uno de los edificios del instituto, nadie decía nada hasta que..

–A ver si entendí.. ¿Como que no puedes?

–Eso mismo, no puedo, ya sabes de no poder, del poder pero lo contrario, si, eso, no puedo – estaba mintiéndole a mis amigos, simplemente me sentía agotado, era como una fuerza extraña absorbía mi energía poco a poco, en serio debo dejar de pensar en el, pero sea como sea no tenía ánimos para su invitación a salir los cuatro juntos.

–Bueno Nami, ¿Que hacemos? – Kuru-chan miro a su hermana y esta me miro molesta.

–Nada– respondió tomando sus cosas para irse a su casa– espero que te diviertas Ryan – una vez dichas esas palabras se retiró.

–Esta molesta– dijo el incongruente de Ren.

– ¿No me digas? – le conteste con sarcasmo, igualmente tome mis cosas y me fui antes de que la linda pareja empezara a hacer sus cosas cursis traumantes.

Al tomar por los pasillos en el momento que salí de la azotea, mire a lo lejos una sombra, mi cuerpo se erizó pero tragué hondo para mantener la calma, como siempre al poco mili segundo no hay nada, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? La falta de concentración me esta poniendo a tener ilusiones. Seguí en dirección donde vi aquella sombra, termine viendo al fondo de un pasillo a Nami, ella parecía hablar con alguien pero desde mi punto de vista no podía saber quien sería, mi corazón latía como loco por alguna razón, moví un poco mi cabeza y alcance a ver las manos de la persona desconocida moverse, parecía que le llamaba la atención a Nami, además la cara de ella estaba sería, saben ¿Cuando te llaman la atención y no quieres aceptar tu error? Pues así estaba ella.

–¿Que haces Ryan?– cuando vi como su cabeza volteo a verme, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, se veían diferentes era como si viese a Nami pero no era ella, además su voz era tétrica, quise hablar pero como dice el cuento sentía como si el gato me comiera la lengua. Nami alzó su mirada en dirección a donde se supone que estaba la persona con quien hablaba y pareció fastidiarle el hecho de que estuviera ahí, mis pies se movieron sólo, quería ver quien era pero de repente no había nadie..

–Te juro que te vi hablando con alguien– abrí mis ojos por el impacto, que esta pasando en serio necesito ayuda

–¿De que hablas mocoso?– ella chasqueó su lengua –permiso me tengo que ir– así como dijo huyo corriendo fuera de mi vista, cuando eso sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento en mi cuello haciendo en crispar una vez más mi piel, el miedo se apoderó de mi, salí lo más rápido y disimulado de temor que pude.

Tome un bus para llegar más rápido a casa, mi celular vibro y era Kuru-chan asegurando de que si no asistiría, por supuesto le dije que no, bloquee el celular y al fin llegue a casa. Una vez dentro salude a mi familia, como siempre mama y papa de ruidosos y contentos, por otro lado mi hermano mayor molestando mi paciencia, me tranque en mi cuarto pero no me sentía solo, tome mi celular y busque cualquier distracción posible, incluso leí un manga que me recomendó Ren, aunque pensándolo así sería algo muy traumante si viene de el.

Antes de darme cuenta caí dormido, lo bueno de todo fue que tuve un sueño con el, ¿Que paso? Pues digamos que de lo que me acuerdo es haber visto mucha niebla tan oscura que casi ni mis manos podía ver bien, sentí como unas cálidas manos me rodeaban sintiendo todo mi cuerpo, luego sujetaron mis manos susurrando en mi oído palabras que me hacían derretir, al mirar quien era no podía ver su cara, era borrosa pero sabía que era el, la persona que me gusta, el sujeto de mis raros sueños. No me decía nada sólo me abrazaba, hasta que hablo sobre algo que no entendí, por alguna razón no sabía que decía, era algo como "cuídate" eso era lo mejor que podía resumir de todo lo que me susurraba, no se sí era el placer de tenerlo junto a mi o es que al ser un simple sueño no permitía captar bien la información, en fin al poco rato cambie de escenario, estaba en una casa de campo en una zona bien silvestre, tenía vista al lago y en las escaleras para entrar a la casa vi a dos muchachos, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, se me hacían familiar pero no sabía quienes eran, antes de darme cuenta estaba jugando algo con ellos, era encontrar una pelota en medio de las vegetaciones, no podría explicar con precisión el juego pero parecíamos divertirnos, lamentablemente no todo pareció ser bonito, el cielo empezó a tornarse gris, mi subconsciente llamaba al muchacho de mis sueños pero el no aparecía, aquel cielo se tornaba más oscuro formando figuras extrañas en el mismo, un vórtice se formó entre la confusión, yo y los otros dos chicos nos quedamos mirando sin entender que sucedía, unos monstruos de extrañas vestimentas medievales estaban armados dispuestos a atacarnos, yo quise luchar pero no tenía con que, grite por el muchacho pero nunca apareció, más sin embargo una luz celeste pareció a raptarme alejándome del peligro, esta luz era un joven que no podía tampoco ver quien era, pero estoy seguro que mi chico de entré sueños no era, el sonrió y yo lo agradecí por rescatarme, mire al suelo y parecíamos como balas en el aire, sin dicha alguna sentí como caía hasta dar un gran salto fuera de mi cama ya despierto

–¡Aww rayos!– gemí de dolor y molestia, había caído de la cama haciendo esto de una no muy agradable sensación

Mire a todos lados analizando mi alrededor dándome cuenta que me había quedado dormido, me senté en la cama pensando en lo extraño que soñé, normalmente eran cosas cursis con el, ahora lo que vi era como una guerra civil de monstruos de parentesco humano pero a su vez lagartos de mediana estatura, eran horribles pero más patético aún es que no me defendí, me salvó otro que no conocí para al final dejarme caer a un vacío, ¡¿Que fue lo que comí?!

Mi celular sonó dándome un gran susto, debo admitir que estoy paranoico, al ver era un mensaje de Ren.

_Mensaje: si no vienes, ¿Al menos terminaste de leer el manga que te dije? Tiene mucho lemon_

Yo bufe, tome mi celular y busque el dichoso manga, bueno de alguna forma debo distraerme de todas estas anormalidades que están pasando ¿no? 

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Nami y yo nos juntamos como casi siempre para trabajar juntos en la clase, ella a decir verdad necesita ayuda y como soy un buen alumno, pues el profesor no ha tenido problemas con esa idea.

–Tengo sueño idiota– ella aún estaba molesta por lo de ayer, total ella es así de tosca.

–Pues duerme– la ignore mientras seguía leyendo el libro en búsqueda de respuestas a la asignación que nos dejo el profesor

–Okay– ella portaba un abrigo negro, cosa inusual en ella, no es que no le va el negro si no que ella usa colores más vivos– pero atrévete a despertarme estúpido traidor – ¿Me estaba amenazando? aún sentía rencor por no haber asistido a lo de ayer, de todos modos no le haré caso.

Sentí que alguien me miraba así que con mi vista disimulada buscaba al responsable, pero nadie me miraba todos estaban en la clase de hoy trabajando, mire a la ventana y me pareció ver a alguien –debo estar delirando– murmure, ¡bien! Entonces sigo leyendo y..

–¡Ahhh!– Nami grito provocando casi un paro cardíaco a mi pobre persona nerviosa.

–¡¿Estas demente porque hiciste eso?!– le llame la atención por estúpida, su mirada choco con la mía, ella estaba asustada y eso no era normal – oye Nami ¿Que paso? No estas grande para las pesadillas – ella no respondió pero sus manos temblaban, busco en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño caracol de color crema – ¿Que es eso? – pregunte curioso soltando mis libros

–Ry-Ryan.. Me creerías si te digo que soñé con esto, y ahora de repente aparece en mi bolsillo– ¿De que rayos habla esta? Tome el pequeño objeto entre mis manos y sentí una corriente extraña adentrarse en mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos a mis hombros, no quise decirle nada pero esa cosa me daba mala esencia. Se la devolví fingiendo que todo era una estupidez.

–¿Estas en broma?– solté algunas risitas pero su mirada fue tan sería que note que no bromeaba

–Ryan..– pareció meditar cuando subió su mirada al techo– escucha, yo caí en un maldito profundo sueño y lo que vi en ese maldito sueño fue que me lanzaron una flecha y en la punta estaba esta porquería – me enseño el pequeño caracol afilado en la punta, ciertamente podrías herir a alguien con esa punta.

–Debes estar jugando..– sinceramente no le creo, esto es demasiado raro

–¡Te estoy hablando enserio! Soñé que un hombre extraño me amenazo y hablo sobre ti.. y.. Ay padre ! Que hice para merecer esto! No puede ser posible – ella se levantó bruscamente para pedir permiso para el baño, la seguí con la mirada hasta que no la pude ver más.

Me abrace a mi mismo asustado, que esta ocurriendo, ambos estuvimos soñando con cosas raras, me he sentido fatal y creo que veo ilusiones anormales, ¿Estoy bien de salud? ¿O es algo más allá de lo que debo saber?

Después del raro suceso los chicos y yo estábamos caminando para ir a nuestro habitual lugar antes de irnos a casa, Nami tenía una cara sería cosa que me preocupó, sin embargo los tórtolos se estaban molestando entre ellos.

–¿Nami estas bien?– le pregunte ella me miro lentamente y sonrió fingiendo lo contrario, mire a los otros dos pero ellos evitaban mi mirada, ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?

–Mira Ryan, no quiero que te hagas ideas raras– ella miro a los otros muchachos, ambos asintieron, ¿Que sucede? Es un complot ya sabía.

–Nami, no podemos hablar de esto aquí, vamos a un lugar con menos gente, ¿si?– Ren la miraba seriamente, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así desde que nos dijo que se le confesaría a Kuru-chan.

Como dijo Ren, fuimos en uno de los muchos patios del instituto, pero este es diferente ya que al ser viejo y con menos atractivo para los estudiantes casi nadie viene aquí, al principio pensamos ir al baño pero eso significaría excluir a Nami, bueno hay que considerar que ella no le importaría entrar de todos modos pero aún así no le permitiría hacer tal locura. Una vez toda el área asegurada ella comenzó a hablar.

–Hay algo que debes saber, no quería que te vieras envuelto pero.. –ella suspiro, Kuru-chan coloco su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo, así continuo –mira, estas involucrado en un grave problema, no sólo eso has atraído la atención de una persona, el es..– mi corazón empezó a latir como loco mientras ella hablaba, no se porque pero por alguna razón pensé en el chico de mis sueños.

–Espera Nami, primero empieza por nosotros– Kuru la detuvo, lo mire y el sonrió con lástima, ella estaba nerviosa.

–No creo que..– ella susurraba tensa a su hermano

–¿Que les pasa chicos, me están asustando saben?– solté sin pensar

–Ryan..– dijo Ren con una mirada helada, sus ojos azules eran exigentes de calma- nosotros no somos del todo humanos, y los sueños que has tenido es con..

–¡Ren!– exclamo Nami – yo le digo – ella estaba molesta y miraba de mal forma a Ren por robarle las palabras

– Perdón – dijo el alejándose un poco.

– Ryan, la persona con quien sueñas es el líder de un clan , no cualquiera, es una fuera de lo natural ya que en cada miembro tiene ligada en sus venas la sangre de vampiros ancestrales, lo curioso es que no son vampiros del todo, son capaces de tener sus poderes pero sin llegara a ser uno puro, el nombre de esa persona que los encabeza es Kaeru Kowairo, mi primo

–¿Que? – esta noticia me llego pesado, ¿un clan? ¿De que hablan? Están en droga o algo. Eso ya no existe en estos tiempos – y entonces.. ¿Que tiene que ver eso con ustedes? – algo me decía que lo que me decían no me llevaría a un lugar bonito

– Nosotros somos partes de este clan – apretó sus nudillos, subiendo su mirada lentamente llego a mirar a mis ojos intensamente

Luego de aquellas palabras mis días como estudiante normal fueron afectados por el, Kaeru Kowairo.

Continuara...


	5. El chico de los sueños dorados

Sueños dorados

Capítulo 5:. El chico de los sueños dorados

Aún estábamos ahí, yo miraba a Nami y ella me miraba a mi, ¿Que se supone que sigue? Que ahora quiere verme Kaeru-san en persona y seremos pareja y felices por siempre, ¿Fin? ¡NO! Aquí debe haber algún error

–Siéntate para explicarte mejor – Nami tomo de mis manos para sentarnos en el césped – se que no entenderás mucho pero esto es serio, al parecer le interesas mucho a mi primo, y pues no se que hacer esto es raro de que el se fije en un humano, lo que me extraña aún más es que el es hetero y ahora salta que es gay diciendo que tu eres el culpable.. Mierda Kaeru me va a matar por decirte todo esto – ella suspiro como si tuviera una carga encima.

–No se que opinar, ¿Que debo hacer entonces? – dije tratando de asimilarlo todo lo mejor posible, debe ser duro decirle esto a un mortal como yo

– Nada Ryan, nada – dijo Kuru – Nami y yo somos primos de Kaeru pero el líder de nuestro clan es el.. sinceramente no se – concluyo con inocencia

– Esta bien entendí eso pero ¿Que son ustedes? No son humanos no son vampiros o que se yo ¡No entiendo nada! – esto me aterra, aun con todo fingía tranquilidad, la curiosidad mata

– Somos estas criaturas a las cuales llamas vampiros, ellos no existen en estos tiempos, lo único que queda somos nosotros sus descendientes, heredamos sus poderes pero no la inmortalidad, también podemos tener hijos por lo tanto somos parcialmente humanos – explico Ren – ¿Si te preguntas por mi? Bueno yo soy un simple amigo viejo de todos ellos

–No hay mucho que decir para serte sincera – dijo Nami – pero desde ahora y en adelante te protegeremos ya que gracias a mi primo estas en esto

–¿Porque hay que protegerme? – cuestione con miedo

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? los otros miembros de nuestro clan que siempre están al tanto de Kaeru, hecho que te pondría al riesgo si se enteran que su líder tiene interés en ti – contesto Nami

–Cl-claro... – ahora se definitivamente que algo va a cambiar ¿El que ? pues hasta yo quiero saber – Y.. ¿tienen colmillos? – me miraron atónitos como si no supieran a lo que me refiera, por Dios es muy obvio

– Te estas burlando Ryan – dijo Ren entre risas

– Hablo enserio – le respondí molesto – si son sus descendientes, tienen que tener algo mas que su sangre ¿no?

–Vale, entiendo tu punto – me contesto con su habitual comportamiento de relajado y pícaro

Me explicaron que son como cualquier vampiro que pueden imaginarse con los típicos colmillos que salen solo cuando desean, los ojos no se le vuelven rojos, si no, se tornan opacos como si perdieran su brillo y en el pómulo de sus mejillas se resaltan sus venas deseosas de un liquido carmín, súper fuerza que deben ocultar, velocidad de la cual deben no hacer notar, pueden leer mentes cosa que temí conociendo a la traviesa Nami, otra cosa que me preocupo es que pueden controlar mentes humanas para manipularlas a su favor, ¿Les soy sincero? estoy jodido, si lo digo claramente, si pueden hacer eso estoy seguro que harán cosas para su gusto, ¿Quien sabe? yaoi hard.. exprese una cara de repulsión de solo pensarlo. Ellos también tienen lamentablemente que ser invitados por igual que sus antecesores a la casa por el propietario de lo contrario no pueden entrar, eso les dificulta mucho. A parte que los hermanos Utau no sabían de eso hasta hace poco, de hecho fueron informados a inicios de año escolar por el ''sabiondo'' por así decir, de Ren. Mediante una carta que les había sido enviada por su famoso primo Kaeru, firmado por los demás miembros. Los hermanos me dejaron en claro que pensaban que aquel clan en ese entonces cuando no tenían la mas mínima idea de su naturaleza era un juego tradicional de su familia, pero luego de saber la verdad empezaron a experimentar cosas diferentes a ellos, como la ''típica'' sed insaciable, las emociones mas intensas, ''alergia al sol'' casi muero explotando de la risa con eso, ¿de verdad? ¡¿alergia!? ¿que clase de descendientes son estos?, sobre eso la única razón lógica es que como ya han trascendido muchos años su especie empezó a buscar formas de superar su debilidad al sol, ya saben, anillos mágicos, cuyos poseen aun, pero como cada ves su sangre la ligaban con la humana para saber si podían erradicar su mayor enemigo terminaron ahora con una simple alergia, siempre y cuando usen sus anillos no pasara nada malo. Sobre Kaeru, como siempre entrando en tema, el lleva mas tiempo en esto como hijo legitimo para liderar al clan de su zona, en estas tierras están divididas por diferentes clanes, cada cual con su líder para mantener equilibrio, pero el problema no es eso, la cosa esta en que es demasiado estúpido, si es así ¡a mi me toco la banda de homosexuales!

Ahora hablábamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, entonces entendí que no querían hablar más del tema, soy del tipo de persona que considera a la otra antes que a mi mismo, siempre he pensado que para que la gente se comprenda mejor debe ponerse en el lugar de otros, claro, cuando yo entiendo que tengo razón en algo nunca cedo la discusión, tal ves sea algo terco también. A pesar de haber dejado de hablar sobre Kaeru-san mi curiosidad sobre todos ellos estaban a máximo nivel, pero temía seguir hablando ¿Y si los incomodo? mejor espero a que sean ellos que decidan correctamente cuando seguir el tema

– Ryan, ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Kuru-chan

–A-ah si – respondí, su pregunta fue algo repentina entre todo el bullicio de conversación que había

– Se que tienes que sentir mas curiosidad sobre nosotros, pero eso significaría mas riesgo si te seguimos hablando – lo mire un poco preocupado, el soltó ligeras risas, se veía tierno de alguna manera, ya veo el por que Ren siempre quiere comérselo a besos, claro no es que yo lo desee, solo siento algo de envidia por que pueden sentirse físicamente, ver sus rostros y estar juntos, sin embargo yo.. me enamore de un sueño del cual nunca se hará realidad

– No te preocupes entiendo totalmente mi situación – observe de reojo a los otros dos, estaban gritando emocionados sobre sus animes ''yaoisados'' favoritos, no se si llegare a entender sus gustos

– Mira – no se si fue que se apiado de mi, pero me demostró un anillo, similar al que tiene Nami, de color plateado, no, un poco mas opaco que eso, con unas extrañas marcas en forma de letras ¿Un idioma del cual no conozco?

– No creo que haga mucho daño saber sobre esto, es un anillo que demuestra que somos parte del clan, el mío y el de Nami son diferentes al de Ren por que somos parte del núcleo central algo así como de ''realeza'' – es algo mínimo, pero a la ves interesante, ¿Que otras cosas ocultan estas personas?

Como fudanshi al fin Kuru-chan escucho que hablaban de uno de sus mangas yaoi favoritos por lo tanto se disculpo conmigo ya que quería discutir sobre ello, al parecer existe un gran debate de como finalizara este por lo que yo escucho, o algo así, ellos gritan emocionados, rápido, por lo tanto no los puedo entender

Mi regreso a casa parecía volver como era en esos días sin preocupaciones, ahora que se mas de ellos creo que puedo sentir que estoy siendo parte de su grupo de forma mas unida, de momento a otro Nami abrazo mi brazo izquierdo jalándome para otro lugar, nos adelantamos dejando a solas a Ren y Kuru, mire en la esquina de mi ojo, entonces entendí que su intención era dejarlos a solas, ellos se besaban tiernamente, tanto así que hasta yo pude sentir esa melosidad provocando ligeras cosquillas en mi estomago ¿Porque? bueno mi hermosa mente se imagino que tal ves seria así un beso con Kaeru-san, ¡Ah! me de vergüenza de solo pensarlo, sentía ese calor en mis mejillas, tal ves ya este todo rojo

–Pervertido, ¿Te estas imaginando tu beso con Kaeru? – esa era la voz traviesa de Nami

– ¡Cl-cl-claro que no!

– A mi no me engañas soy una experta en esto

– No se de que hablas – refunfuñe molesto, a la vez avergonzado por ser tan fácil de leer mente, espera.. yo creo que ella lo hizo..

– Oye no te pongas así, te confieso que hasta yo pensaría algo así si tuviera a una persona como Kaeru interesada en mi, ¿Que digo? mi primo esta buenísimo ¡Hasta yo le doy!

– ¡Pe-pero eres mujer! – dije impactado

– ¡Que cruel Ryan-chan! – me empujo molesta mientras hacia pucheros – no es justo, yo también quiero tener pene – literalmente sentí vergüenza ajena, me ruboriza ¿Como puede decir esas palabras sin pudor alguno? ¿No siente nada de pena?

– ¡Na-nami!

– ¿Que? acaso no sabias que por lo menos una vez, toda fujoshi ha deseado ser hombre para sentir lo que es uke o-o-o seme o-o-o SUKE! definitivamente seria suke, ya sabes sentir ambas cosas seria genial

¡Mi amiga esta loca! ¿Alguien sabe que se puede hacer en estos casos? no tengo la mínima idea que decirle, por lo tanto deje que hablara sola hasta que llegamos al portón de su casa, a pesar de todo sigue siendo una chica y como hombre debo protegerla, dejarla sola seria muy impropio no solo de mi si no de mi masculinidad, si es que me queda. Ella sonrío ampliamente, saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta pero antes de ello pregunte

– Nami, tengo una pregunta, emm, ¿Porque dejamos a Ren y Kuru-chan solos? digo, siempre se besan y eso frente de nosotros ¿Que tuvo esta vez de diferente para irnos?

– La respuesta es muy obvia a tu pregunta –sus ojos color miel brillaron de emoción – si te educaras mas respecto al ''boyslove'' sabrías que Ren planeaba tener relaciones sexuales con Kuru-chan

– ¿Q-q-que? pero si Kuru-chan apenas ha cumplido los quince y ese pedófilo de Ren tiene los señores dieciocho! – claro ademas de que fue el que me había dicho que los dejara solos, ¿No escuchaste? – ella soltó risas perversas – ¡Claro que no lo harías ¡pensando en Kaeru! entiendo Ryan, no te preocupes – me guiño el ojo como toda pervertida, tras eso cerro la puerta en mi cara, mi cara roja como el tomate... ¿Porque? simplemente todo lo que dijo era cierto ¡¿ACASO SOY TAN PREDECIBLE?!

Llegue pesadamente a casa, casa... en una casa deben estar esos dos haciendo cosas.. co-cosas.. ¡esos pervertidos! aunque a decir verdad, ¿Cual es el problema? ellos se aman.. tienen ya varios meses juntos, ademas son chicos y no hay riesgos de embarazo, por lo tanto supongo que todo debe ir bien ¿Verdad? , eso no importa, no debe de importarme lo que hagan esos sucios, se le notaba en la cara a ese Ren su deseo sexual por Kuru-chan, aun que admiro su paciencia, a pesar de ser un perverso supo respetar el tiempo de Kuru-chan.. Una escena erótica de Kuru-chan jadeando por el dolor y deseo de sentir el pervertido de Ren dentro suyo paso por mi mente, ¡AAHH! ¡asco! ¡ascoooo! que desagradable imagen paso por mi mente , creo que será mejor vea alguno de esos animes que me recomendaron, definitivamente no puedo ser fan del yaoi, ¡es raro!

Avise mas calmado mi llegada a casa, al parecer mis padres aun no llegan, escuche unos pasos, note que era mi hermano mayor, su cabello estaba despeinado totalmente, cosa inusual en el, su blanca camisa que siempre esta en perfectas condiciones ahora esta arrugada hecha un desastre, a medio vestir, sin sus amados lentes, su cara exhausta y con ligero rubor en sus mejillas, si no fuera por algunas escenas yaoi que he visto diría perfectamente que mi hermano acaba de tener relaciones con alguien, cosa loca y muy improbable ya que a pesar de su popularidad no es del tipo que hace eso, el se respeta

–Lolzki-sama– Entonces, como si la vida quisiera contradecir mis creencias, un chico de mas o menos la edad de Kuru-chan se asomo por las escaleras, bajaba de forma extraña, estaba con solo una camisa, su cabello era tan oscuro que se veía azul cubierto por un negro gorro de lana negro, sus ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeralda, de rasgos finos, su cara juvenil, se veía que era alguien apacible y amigable – Lolzki-sama– volvió a gimotear tiernamente, hasta a mi me pareció adorable, mire a mi onii-chan, necesitaba una explicación o si no pensare que mi hermano es gay

–Ry-ryan.. no pensé que llegarías ahora – decía nervioso

– ¿Eres gay?

Continuara..


	6. Lo homosexual me persigue

Capitulo 6: Lo homosexual me persigue

– ¿Entonces? ¿Lo eres o no?

– No – su respuesta fue segura pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo

– ¿Lolzki-sama? – musito el uke de mi hermano, según mis pobres conocimientos este chico es cien por ciento uke por sus pasivas acciones y gestos.

– Di-digo, no se.. – comprendo su situación, pero no creo que hacer esto se la respuesta de que lo sea

– Onii-chan, ¿Estas buscando la respuesta a través de lo impuro? no crees que es mejor ser mas serio al respecto, ¿Acaso sientes algo por el? – aprieto mis puños, por alguna razón sentía rabia, tal ves era por el hecho de que se burlaba de este pobre niño mientras buscaba su identidad sexual, de alguna forma pensé que Kaeru-san este pasando por lo mismo, no solo eso, puede estar burlando de mi, puede estar tomándome como objeto de experimentos como hace mi hermano con este chico

– No Ryan NO, este chico, el.. me gusta, por eso hago esto, ¿Por quien me tomas? en serio.. de verdad crees que haría esto si no me gustara – buen punto, no cualquier hombre hace esto – ademas el se ofreció, yo no me sentía capaz de hacerle algo, estúpidos sentimientos – refunfuño, reí un poco ya que me sentí identificado – ¿Por-por que te ríes?

– No es nada, solo que siento que estas enamorado totalmente por este chico..

– Se llama Naz

– Naz – repetí para memorizar su nombre, me acerque a el y este agacho su cabeza, a pesar de ser mayor que yo se veía mas vulnerable, como un tierno conejo, acaricie su cabello – bienvenido a la familia – le sonreí y el también – tengo que hacer algo, ustedes sigan en lo suyo – subí las escaleras, de alguna forma me sentí alguien _cool_, de todos modos me alegra que Onii-chan conociera a alguien que lo haga feliz, no solo eso, que no fuera una de estas chicas que creen que son la ultima coca cola del mundo

–Ryan – me llamo mi hermano

– ¿Si?

– Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí de lado y moví mi mano en señal de que todo esta bien

–Lolzki-sama – escuche a lo lejos, era Naz con su vocecita de uke, suspire, ahora ... ¿Porque le dice ''Sama''?

Al entrar en mi habitación se sentía vacía, todos tienen pareja y yo aquí bien gracias solitario enamorado de alguien que solo veo en sueños

–Kaeru-san.. – murmure sonrojado, menee mi cabeza de lado a lado para despejar mi mente, encendí la computadora, busque el anime que tenia pendiente, me quede ahí hasta el cansancio, hoy me entere de muchas cosas.. no quiero hacer tarea, estoy agotado..

_– Ryan.. Ryan.. Ryan.. – su dulce voz me llamaba, era profunda , era atractiva_

_Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba recostado en su regazo, en el de Kaeru, el chico que me gusta, el acariciaba mis negros cabellos suavemente_

_–Ka-kaeru – musite sonrojado_

_– Ya veo.. ellos te dijeron ¿No? – yo asentí, alce mis manos para tocar su mejilla, él con su otra mano tomo de mi mano sutilmente _

_– ¿Cuando será posible hacer esto real? – se acerco a besar suavemente mis labios, sentí algo húmedo de repente ¿Lagrimas? , me sentí triste – ¿Porque lloras? – pregunte una ves más_

_– Algún día sabrás cuando y porque – tras eso siguió besando mis labios, sentía como caía lentamente ante el, un cosquilleo enorme por todo mis cuerpo me invadía, cuanto deseaba que fuera real, pero a la ves sentía.. ''__miedo__''_

Abrí mis ojos, ahora estaba en mi habitación sintiendo la fría brisa entrar, pose mis dedos sobre mis labios, aquel beso se sintió tan real y vivo pero a la vez tan vacío y desolado

Me anime a poner una canción de uno de mis artistas favoritos ''Len Kagamine - Sadistic Vampire'' irónico que fuera esa canción, reí ligeramente. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto pero al tocar el picaporte sentí una sensación extraña, era extraño era como si esa esencia oscura ya la había sentido, me sentí algo débil pero ignore todo eso, esto es una parte de mi que detesto y me da miedo, es una habilidad de _Sensibilidad a las cosas fuera de lo normal, _No soy de esos chicos psíquicos o videntes, solo tengo poder de poder sentir cosas sobre naturales también sentir de vez en cuando cuando pasan sucesos importantes, es decir cuando siento que ''algo va a pasar'' siempre sucede ese ''algo'', es aterrador pero es mi realidad, una que detesto. Cruce rápidamente por el cuarto de mi hermano, me daba miedo saber que ocurría dentro, con la cara roja salí despavorido a la cocina para beber algo, ¡definitivamente lo gay me persigue!

Me asuste porque el teléfono de la casa sonó, tome la llamada y era Nami

– ¿Aló?

– Ryaaan-chaaaan ~ ¡adivina adivinador! – exclamaba muy energética, más de lo usual, si eso pasa se que no me gustara lo que me tiene para decir

– ¿Quién es? – conteste para seguirle el juego

– No quien, mas bien que, no.. espera.. es quien – empezó a reír ruidosamente, me aleje un poco del teléfono para no perder mi oído

– De acuerdo Nami ¿Que pasa?

– Adivina Quien viene

– ¿Kuru-chan?

– ¡No! el sigue fornicando por ahí con Ren, tu entiendes.. en su casa..

– Pues no se, ¿Tus padres? – la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus cosas

– Reprobado

– Bien, tu ganas, quien – dije desganado, me molesta un poco sus juegos

– ¡Es...! ¡AHH! – me asuste, ella grito asustada ¿Eso era parte? entonces a través del teléfono escuche voces

_¿Que haces aquí? se supone que vendrías después, eres un idiota ¿Por que me asustas así _**_Kaeru _**_?_

Escuchar su nombre me hizo latir el corazón ¿De verdad esta.. aquí..?

– Disculpa Ryan, ¿Escuchaste algo?

– Todo – respondí nervioso por una explicación

– Falsa alarma, pensé que era mi primo, ya que el ADORA hacerme bromas, ese imbécil, sabes el viene – y ¡pum! nuevamente siento como mi corazón late como idiota sin control, no solo eso también mi cara la sentía quemarse

– Ya veo – fingí poco interés

– ¿Como puedes estar así? viene tu esposo – se burlo ella haciéndome sonrojar aun mas, si es que es posible

– No digas eso, no lo conozco, no me casare con alguien que no conozco, ademas es un chico

– Sabes que es mentira, tu lo amas y el a ti, fin del caso

– Nami, ¿Sabes mi hermano es gay? – dije rápidamente para desviar este tema tan incómodo

– ¡OH! ¿De verdad? parece que esos genes son de familia Ryan – y aquí vamos de nuevo ¡NAMI ESTUPIDA!

Continuara...


	7. Esta aquí, pero a la ves no

Capitulo 7: Esta aquí pero a la vez no

Un día mas de clases, ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? no me gusta estudiar a pesar de que soy un estudiante estrella, no quiero presumir realmente eso es impropio de mi. De todas las cosas que detesto de aquí esta esta estúpida profesora de matemática, esta mujer me hace la vida imposible, siempre presionando, no solo eso en los exámenes siempre calcula que el que me toque sea el mas complicado, suerte que soy bueno en esto por que si no repruebo, siempre le saco la nota máxima cosa que se le nota que le molesta, Nami se dio cuenta de esto por lo tanto también siente resentimiento a esta patética profesora.

Cuando llego la hora de juntarnos todos en nuestro lugar habitual, empezamos a hablar de las novedades de cada uno, ahora podrán imaginarse ¿Cuál es la mas interesante? ¡bingo! lo que hicieron ayer Kuru-chan y Ren ayer, Nami no tenia vergüenza alguna preguntando cosas personales al pobre de su hermano, acaso no bastaba verlo cojeando patéticamente, debió dolerle mucho, me da pena, ¿Si hiciera eso con Kaeru-san estaría así? ¡no, no, no, no! me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo ¡AHHH! ¡emociones que me confunden!

– ¡Wuaahh Ryan! deja de imaginarse haciendo cosas sucias con mi primo – mi sonroje debió ser evidente, pero de todos modos no se como lo hace – eso solo lo hago yo – dijo molesta con su cara infantil mientras hacia pucheros

– No te preocupes Ryan, solo duele al principio – dijo Ren con picardía en su tono de voz

– ¡No fuiste tu que lo sintió idiota! – se expreso molesto el uke de Kuru-chan

– Perdona amor, ya te dije que me emocione al ver tu lindo cuerpo pediendo más a pesar de que tu boca decía otras cosas – Ren abrazo a Kuru-chan haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas para mimarlo, cosa que funciono, ya que por lo visto al oler su aroma se tranquilizaba, ese Ren es astuto

– E-estúpido – murmuro sonrojado

Era muy linda la escena, pero me incomodaba un poco verlos así, me hace sentir mas solo

– Dejen de hablar de ustedes, vamos hablar de nuestra próxima pareja – Nami me miro – ¿Has tenido novia Ryan?

– ¿Y esa pregunta repentina? – conteste serio mientras bebía de mi botella de agua

– Tengo que saber que tipo de uke serás para mi primo – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio de todo el mundo mientras rondaba los ojos

– No.. – da pena que no haya tenido si quiera un roce con alguna mujer

– Esta bien Ryan es normal, apenas vas a cumplir trece

– ¿Y tu? – por alguna razón, Nami nunca habla de si misma, eso es molestia total ya que ella siempre quiere saber del otro para convertirse ella en alguien misterioso

– Si, he tenido dos

– ¿E-e-enserio? – no me lo puedo creer, tiene hasta la misma edad que yo, con razón es tan experimentada

– Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, no pongas atención en mi, habla mas sobre ti, quiero saber que tipo de pareja serán ustedes – dijo después de un bufido

– Prefiero hablar sobre mi hermano, por que el gay es el

– Ya era hora – dijo Ren como si lo supiese de un principio, el tenia dormido a Kuru-chan plácidamente entre sus fuertes brazos, debe de sentirse protegido, ¿De qué hablo? su cara lo demuestra perfectamente que esta feliz

– ¿Tu lo sabias? – dijo Nami

– Si – contesto muy seguro el castaño pervertido

– ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? – pregunte

– Por que simplemente hay que saber que cada hombre necesita resolver sus cosas solos, no necesitan de un tercero a pesar de sentir que están teniendo tendencias gays, claro los consejos sirven pero no es lo mismo si no lo resuelves solo

– Dices eso como si no lo supiera, o peor aun, como si no fuera hombre – dije algo molesto, cruce mis brazos mirándolo seriamente

– Que de hecho no eres, eres un chico, demasiado joven para entender, seré sincero, Nami deberías dejar un poco ese asunto de Kaeru, solo estarás estorbando, sin ofender claro esta – Ren dejo a relucir su lado maduro, se que Nami esta igual de sorprendida como yo por sus palabras – otra cosa, no se por que no se dieron cuenta, tal ves, por que a pesar de que todos son jóvenes, a tu hermano se le notaba mucho su gusto hacia Naz, de la misma forma que se le nota a Naz hacia tu hermano

– ¿Es de el? que gracioso ¿no? verdaderamente Ryan.. eso esta en los genes – Nami reía y yo no entendía, ¿A que se refieren? mire a Ren para que me respondiera

– Naz también es uno de nosotros, vino aquí por ti, pero termino enamorándose de tu hermano, se supone que lo encargaron a vigilarte ya que se estaban enterando del interés de Kaeru hacia ti, y que mejor persona que fuera Naz, su buen amigo – dijo Ren

– ¿Naz es amigo de Kaeru-san? que pequeño mundo – dije muy sorprendido

–Corrección, que gran interés hacia ti – Ren beso la frente de su amado Kuru, acariciaba sus mejillas, sonrío gentilmente al ver como su bello ángel dormía en sus brazos, por un momento se perdió observando hipnotizado a su pelinegro

– Por eso te dije que te cuidaras, te están vigilando, lo mas seguro enviaran a alguien mas para sustituir a Naz – decía Nami mientras se rascaba la nuca – por cierto ahora que lo pienso, se me olvido decirles chicos, Kaeru esta aquí

– ¿De verdad? pero el no me dijo nada ¿Por que no vino a saludarme? – según se, Ren y Kaeru-san son buenos amigos, por lo tanto ellos se cuentan muchas cosas

– Es que le daba vergüenza estar en frente de Ryan – dijo Kuru-chan medio dormido, estaba levantándose mientras se restregaba los ojos – saben que es tímido el muchacho – miro a Ren – oye – miro su reloj – ya va a tocar para volver a clases, vamos ¿Si? – Ren asintió

Luego de que Ryan se estiro para desperezarse, empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, votamos la basura y volvimos a clases, de camino Nami me rapto, sostenía mis manos con fuerza, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas la presión hacia mi mano.

–Oe Nami, tu fuerza duele – me queje. Corríamos por los pasillos, pero no sabia hacia donde exactamente ¿Donde quiere ir esta chica?

– Perdona, es algo que ya no puedo controlar, ya sabes, poderes raros – se disculpo inclinando su cabeza, al subirla miro donde mi y deslumbro una sonrisa pervertida ¿Que pasa por su mente? ¡NO! mejor no quiero saber

–Cl-claro, ¿Me podrías decir que hacemos aquí? – mi amiga me había traído hacia un pasillo deshabitado, podría decir que este lugar siempre me ha dado ligeros escalofríos y mala espina, cuentan que por estos pasillos siempre suceden cosas sobre naturales, incluso hay rumores de que han visto cuadros moverse, cosa que no me impresiona, siempre supe que este colegio esta embrujado o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Este lugar es algo tétrico no? – yo asentí, observe como sus ojos vivaces miraban los alrededores

– ¿Entonces Nami? – dije curioso

–¡Cierto! – pareció que volvió en si, recordando lo que diría, esta es despistada definitivamente – Te iba a decir, que ya se respecto a lo que dijo Ren hace un rato, tal ves me paso un poco, pero es que me preocupo por mi primo ¿Sabes? el es.. – pareció pensar lo que decía, ¿Será realmente difícil para ella decirle un halago a su propio primo? – a pesar de que siempre peleamos, es muy importante, al igual que tu, siento que en este corto tiempo, aun que ya no tanto porque pronto se acabara el año escolar, nos hemos hecho muy unidos, por ende, eres de mi preocupación, que estén los dos juntos seria algo fabuloso para mi – Y después de ahí la perdí, fingía que la escuchaba, ella se desvío y empezó a hablar cosas pervertidas, sus gestos eran grotescos, como respiraba fuertemente al pensar en escenas incomodas sobre mi y su primo, me sonroje de solo imaginarme por corto tiempo tener a Kaeru-san sobre mi, mientras acaricia con su dulzura mis cabellos, rápidamente despeje esos pensamientos meneando la cabeza – ¿Me estas escuchando? – ella chillo básicamente en mis oídos haciéndome saltar del susto

–¡S-si, claro! – respondí rápido y tartamudeando, las palabras me fallaron, estúpidos nervios

– Entonces, fuera de eso también deseo traer a Kaeru al colegio ¿Te imaginas que divertido seria? ¡Ustedes se conocerían al fin! – juro que mi cara enrojeció innecesariamente, pero aquellas palabras me ilusionaron, una gran ola de emoción se apodero de mi, pero aun así trate de no reflejarlo fingiendo ignorancia

– M-me da igual

– No creo, siento tu emoción, se que estas ansioso – Soltó risitas. ¡Verdad! olvide la parte donde la bendita mujer sabe lo que pienso

–¡Te dije que me da igual! – conteste después de chasquear la lengua, siento mis mejillas arder todavía, ¡rayos! ¿Por que soy tan evidente?

Ella me miro, solo sostuvo su mirada por cinco segundos, entonces empezó a reír ruidosamente, simplemente me sonroje más. Sus manos se movían por la necesidad de aire de tanto reír, por alguna razón mire su anillo, _aquel que indicaba que ella es miembro importante para el clan_, recordé esas palabras de Kuru. Entonces, vi como este mismo anillo caía al suelo ¿Como ha pasado esto? se ve que es difícil de quitárselo y ¿salió así nada mas?

– Mierda – musito Nami, estaba sorprendida, parece que ni ella misma sabia como ocurrió esto, sus ojos se tornaron opacos, rápidamente tomo de nuevo el anillo – Kaeru – dijo entre dientes, su voz sonaba molesta era como si lo culpara por eso, con suerte no le paso nada, de todos modos se nota que es de un material fuerte – Entremos a clase, ya estamos demasiado tarde – sus facciones reflejaban ira contenida, me daba miedo, las chicas cuando se enojan es algo de que temer, mas si es Nami.

– Pero no entiendo ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – dije confuso, ella apreso mi antebrazo sin ganas de contestarme, autoritariamente me arrastro rápido lejos de aquel lugar donde hace unos poco segundos hablábamos tranquilamente

– Estoy segura que fue el – escupió a regañadientes

–¿Él? ¿Él quién? ¿Kaeru-san? – decir su nombre en voz alta hacia que mi corazón latiera, ¿Es posible sentir algo así por alguien que nunca has visto?, la confusión del momento provocaba sentirme mas nervioso.

–Si, el haciendose el cool, creo que no desea que sepas mas de el

–¿Por qué?

– ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?!

Ella meneo su cabeza de lado a lado, como cuando vez a alguien dispuesto a pelear, mordió su labio inferior, estaba furiosa, aun no entiendo por que.

– ¿A dónde van chicos? – una voz llego a nuestros oídos, busque con mi mirada aquella voz , mi cabeza no llega a entender que esta pasando...

Continuara...


End file.
